Pyridine is used as a solvent for anhydrous mineral salts, in organic synthesis, in analytical chemistry, and in the manufacturing of fungicides, vitamins, drugs, disinfectants, and dyes. Pyridine is also used in flavoring ingredients, in non-alcoholic beverages, ice cream, candy and baked goods. Because of the widespread use of pyridine there is potential for exposure both in the workplace and in the home. There is relatively little information on the potential toxicity and carcinogenicity of this chemical. The 13-week toxicity studies of pyridine are currently in progress. F344/N rats, B6C3F1 ice, and Wistar rats are being administered the chemical in the drinking water, and at the end of the dosing period target organ toxicity and general toxicity will be characterized to help in identifying any potential side effects from exposure to pyridine.